Revisit in Reverse
by Professor River Song
Summary: After the events in book 6, Harry is suddenly transported in to the reverse of his world, every one that had died now lives, including Lilly and James. Harry goes to Hogwarts under the name of James Evens for in this world, he was the one who died... R
1. Short Intro

CHAPTER ONE (1): The Boy in the Mirror 

Harry lay awake on his bed at the Dursleys' house… The room spun in his dizziness, every thing that had happened in the past years came rushing back to him in seconds. His parents' deaths, Cedric's death, the Chamber of Secrets…. The room faded in to darkness… Dumbledore's death, and… _SNAPE! _

Harry shot up with a start, his eyes blazing in fury, but he stopped when realized where he was, Hogsmead village in one of there rooms.

"What? Where am I?" Harry said to no one in particular, just the room. Hoping for an answer from anyone, or thing. It ended up to be a Thing that answered.

"Well my little dear, you are in Room 11 in Hogsmead village, the student rooms, west wing." The mirror spoke to him from the side of the room. "And your bird is here too." Hedwig flew down to Harry and perched on the end of the bed, ruffling her feathers.

"Oh, well…" Harry did not know what to say, just seconds ago he had been in his room at the Dursleys' thinking… thinking about what? He could not remember… wait…. _Him… SNAPE! _With a start he jumped out of the bed and realized that he was already dressed.

"You might want to go down to the dinning room and get some breakfast before it's all gone." The mirror spoke softly to him before it's voice faded away.

Harry sighed and walked over to the mirror, and froze. What appeared before him was not the 17-year-old self he was, no, in its place was an 11-year-old Harry…

Hi every one! I'm sorry this is so short, it's just the beginning of the story and this is the intro to what will happen in Chapter 2. I will warn you now that I don't like to drag out a story, so each Chapter will be a BIG part in what is going to happen in the story. I like to get to the action, don't you?

Please **Review, **even if its just a small review, it only takes about a second or two just to say "Hi"

Aire (say R-ee)


	2. Rose Potter

_After the events in book 6, Harry is suddenly transported in to the reverse of his world, every one that had died now lives, including Lilly and James. Harry goes to Hogwarts under the name of James Evens - for in this world, he was the one who died... **R&R!**_

* * *

I do not own any thing but the name Rose, sora... lol! Harry Potter belongs to JKR. well, the plot _does_ belong to me but, if you really want it, but ask... **

* * *

Mystical Witch – Thanks for being my first reviewer! I hope you like this one, it's longer! **

**Never Odd Or even** - plot bunnie? Eh? Anywho, I'm glad you like it! And it will be different! (As seen in this chapie)

**petites sorcires** – Yah! You like it! Hope my message to you went through! Hope you like this chapie! p.s you speak french? all your stories are in french

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO (2) Rose Potter**

Harry yelped in surprise as he stared at his 11-year-old self. Harry stepped backwards, turned and fled out the door, completely losing himself in the new turn of events and his 11-year-old mind took over.

He ran down the hall in a blind frenzy. Turning on heel when he hit a dead end, he fled down the stairs and… _SMACK!_ He knocked over a little girl that looked to be the same age as he had now turned.

"Sss-sorry. Here, l-let me hep-help you." Harry stammered. "Ss-sorry…" He picked up the girls belongings and handed them back to her.

"Thanks and sorry. I should have been looking where I was going… Say, are you starting Hogwarts too?" The little girl asked, looking up at Harry and brushing a strand of long black hair out of her eyes.

"Um…" Harry suddenly was aware of the Hogwarts letter in his hands. He paused and opened it, and realized that it was the same letter as he had gotten six (6) years earlier. Only, there was only the last name of Evens on it, no first name. "Yah, I am. My name is Evens… erm, James Evens." _Bond, James Bond_

Harry sighed in relief, hoping that no one would notice the use of his mom's name.

"James? Really? My dad's name is James." The girl said, her blue eyes sparkling. "Oh! And my name is Rose, Rose Potter." (A.N: I think Rose has been used before, but seeing as its my middle name, and Lilly – Rose, two flowers, it makes sense. Soo….)

_See you next time….._

_The Irish dancing Aire (say R-ee)_

_p.s _please **Review** my story, its quick and easy, see that button down there?

* * *

He hehehe…. Got you! Its not over yet….. (evil laugh!) darn, not working is it? oh well, my evilness it gone here FINE! have the rest of your stupid story... gezzz... (kids these days...) shakes head and walks off

* * *

Cont.: _"Oh! And my name is Rose, Rose Potter."_

Harry did in all his power to suppress another gasp of surprise, _'Her dad's name is James, and her last name is POTTER! – OMG!'_

"Do you want to meet them, my mom and dad? And I also think my uncle is still here too."

Rose smiled and suddenly, not waiting to Harry to gather himself for an answer, hauled Harry over to the dinning area and to the far table. As they neared, he spotted a man with jet-black, messy hair sitting next to a dark haired woman. The man was in a heated argument with another man sitting opposite to him, it was Sirius Black.

No…" Harry moaned, trying to free himself from Rose's grasp, "no, no, no…"

"James, come on, my family is nice, no need to worry!" Rose said happily.

"Hi mum!" She said when they reached the table. "This is James Evens, he's going to Hogwarts too, another first year!"

Rose turned towards Harry, "That's my mum, Lilly Potter; my dad, James, and my Uncle Sirius Black."

She pointed out each one in turn. Harry paled each time, realizing that he was standing in front of his _parents_! _And…_ Sirius, and the Rose girl that was still latched to his arm was his own sister, well sora, I mean, he still did not know where he was. Dead people alive, his parents alive, Sirius out in public, _alive_… a.n i'm alive!

Harry started suddenly, '_wait, this cant be real life, your all supposed to be DEAD!…. That means I'm dead, and Voldemort succeeded, the Prophecy has ended, he kill me…_

… "NO!" Harry finally lost it, yelling he whipped out his wand, for he still had his old one with him, and pointed it at them. "No, no… no… noooooooooooo………" Harry moaned again, falling to his knees, weeping…

In the sudden outburst, more people started to come; Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, all the Weasleys, Tonks, Snape, and Dumbledore.

Harry looked up; his vision blurred from tears, and tried to make out the moving figures around him. Something cleared and he saw a glimpse of a man in long black robes, and greasy black hair…

"Murder." Harry croaked, "Murder… Murder!" Harry opened his mouth again to say a spell, any thing, but his voice failed and every thing went black.

"Well, I want to know what is happening right now! Who is this boy?" James demanded to Dumbledore. But it was Rose who spoke up.

"Please calm down daddy, his name is James too. I just met him; he is also going to Hogwarts as a first year. He's good, don't hurt him, please daddy?"

"Dumbledore?" Lupin looked up at the tall man, "This boy, James, he spoke the words, 'murder' before he blacked out. What does he mean by this? Sirius maybe?" Lupin look over to the Black, but Sirius just shrugged.

"Don't know, but I _was_ freed of all charges when _Wormtail_," He spoke the words like venom. "Was found."

Dumbledore turned to Rose, asking, "Did he say what his last name was?"

"Yes, Evens, why?"

"James Evens, yes I do remember him on the list of new students." Dumbledore sighed, "I think that he was just in shock of every thing, it said that he was raised my muggles, so this might be one of his first encounters with magic." He smiled "no need to worry, tomorrow he will be going to Hogwarts and I can keep an eye on the boy."

His words seemed to put every one out of their worry, as intended. Sirius sighed and stood up, "Well this has been too much excitement for one day, I'm going home."

Lupin nodded and left with Sirius, both talking in joking voices, their cares forgotten. The Longbottoms followed, "Well, keep in touch Albus, and please keep an eye out for Neville and the Weasleys' first year, Ron, too. Wont you?"

"Of course, now Frank, will you kindly help me get young James back to his room?" Dumbledore and Frank lifted Harry up and back up the stairs to his vacant room.

"Rose, dear?" Lilly Potter called to her daughter "come now, Dumbledore's right, you leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. Why don't you, me and your father go get an ice cream and get your pet?" She was still a little shaken but hid it well.

"Yah!" Rose said happily again, if her mom seemed Ok, then so was she. "Come _on_ dad! Lets go!" James laughed at his daughter's happiness, and stood up. Reaching out he lifted Rose up and swung her around, "Yes, lets go."

The three of them left, leaving the Weasleys at the table. Molly turned to her husband, asking:

"Was it just me, or did that James Evens boy look a deal like James Potter?"

da-na, da-na, da-na-na-na-na-na CHOMP! (Jaws...)

lol i LOVE (well sora) cliffes, **Review **with what you think should or could happen next...

Luv you babes, ta ta!

Aire


	3. Hogwarts Express

CHAPTER 3 – The Hogwarts Express and old/new friends

* * *

Harry Potter, now James Evens, woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk to the station in his new wizard's robes – he would change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list one last time to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced his Hogsmead room, waiting to the Wakeup Witch to come to wake him up.

Sighing, he sat down next to Hedwig and scribbled a note to Dumbledore, thanking him for his supplies, robes, and extra money.

'_Extra money,_' Harry thought _'where did that come from, I have my own account…' _Harry sat there a little puzzled on why Prof. Dumbledore would give him money when he had the money his mum and dad had left him…

"Oh," Harry suddenly realized why, "Mum and dad's alive, they left no money, I died…" Harry sighed and finished up the letter asking Dumbledore where he would live, being that he now had no home, and could not afford to live in Hogsmead his entire life.

"Well, Hedwig old girl, I guess it's just you and me now." Harry murmured softy, stroking the owl's soft feathers. "I guess I'm James Evens till I find a way back to our world, if that's the right term for it…"

Harry look at Hedwig, rolling up the note and tying it one to her leg, "I don't want you to leave, but I guess you have too… Come back soon, wont you girl?" Hedwig hooted quietly in agreement and nipped Harry's hand with affection before taking off through the window into the early dawn…

* * *

xxxxxxxxx – A FEW HOURS LATER – xxxxxxxxx

* * *

Harry dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage out of the taxi's trunk. As soon as he paid the old man that drove the taxi, it sped off. Harry, the feeling of tiredness starting to come upon him, slowly dragged his trunk with the cage on top to Platform 9.

"So… Am I to know how to get on to the Platform?" Harry asked himself softly. He sighed and hung around a while, Ron would show up soon, well, he hoped so.

* * *

XxxxxxxxxxX – XxxxxxxxxxX - XxxxxxxxxxX – XxxxxxxxxxX – XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"— packed with Muggles, of course –" _Molly…_

Harry swung around. It was Molly and every one else, including Ron. _Yes!_

Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" Molly asked.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, Ginny, who was holding Molly's hand. "Mom, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Percy, the oldest there, marched towards platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, even though he already knew what would happen. Just as he reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next." Molly said to one of the twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, and you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," Fred laughed and ran through the barrier, his twin following him.

_Might as well get this done with… _Harry walked up to Molly.

"Excuse me," Harry said

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. Harry sighed inwardly, he was glad that every thing seemed to be the same so far.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Could you – I mean, how do you get on to the…" He gestured towards the platforms with a look that he hoped was hopelessness. It was.

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Thanks." Harry said and pushed his trolley around and started at the barrier. Harry walked more quickly, then broke out in to a run as he reached the barrier – and came out staring at the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

As Harry, or James, walked back from putting his cart away, he passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Mum, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, _Neville_," he heard his mom say with a sigh.

A small crowd surrounded Lee, the boy with dreadlocks.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

Lee lifted the lid of the box he held, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.

"Want a hand?" It was George.

"Yes, please," Harry panted, it was going to be hard getting used to having an 11-year-old body.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "That looks like that hurt, is it a scar?"

Harry shuffled uneasily, what was he going to say, that he was really Harry Potter and had "defeated" the Dark Lord, and survived the Killing Curse? Yah right, he had to be careful on what he said.

"Yah, its just a scar, when I was born I was on the other end of a nasty curse. My uncle liked to experiment…" Harry lied, a little truthfully.

"Oh, that se—"

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

The boys left with a wave to Harry.

Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the other people swarm past.

Soon the train began to move and he watched Molly and Ginny wave at the train. Houses flashed past the window, Harry felt a great leap of excitement, and at the same time, forbidding. He didn't down what he was going to – but he would make the best of it.

The door of the compartment slid open and Ron came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and Ron sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked out the window, silently.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Oh, um… you, what was your name?" Fred asked Harry.

"Oh – me? It's James Evens." Harry looked up at the twins.

"Right – did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"My mom said she met you at Hogsmead yesterday…" Ron trailed off.

"Oh. Yah, it was my first time here, I was kinda nervous." Harry replied, not meting Ron's eyes.

"So… Where do you live? Who are your parents?" Ron asked, wanted to talk a little bit.

"Errrm, well I live with muggles, my parents died when I was one…" Harry fiddled with his pocket.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What are muggles like any way?"

"Horrible – well, not all of them. Just the ones I live with. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already lef—"

The door slid open again, and the Auburn haired girl walked in.

"Hi Ron, hi James!" She said smiling and sat down next to Ron, Harry was pulling something out of his pocket...

"Hey Rose," Ron said, "So, you've met James? Yesterday?"

"Yep, my dad and mum just left me off, we got here a little late. _Tonks_ was holding up every thing – mum did not like the orange hair." Rose laughed as she pulled a small necklace with a semi-flat box (think locket) attached to it.

"Whoa, what's that? Is that the locket-thing your parents gave you? Harry's 'heart'?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry looked up "Heart?"

"Yah, a small, flat stone shaped in to a heart. My parents were going to give him it when he was old enough."

"oh…" Harry looked away, he wished he could have grown up with his own parents, have a _real_ family…

"How are you feeling James?" Rose asked Harry as she sat down, but he was looking away… down at his hands. Suddenly his face turned horrified… Something was laying in his hand. "James? What is it?"

Harry opened his hand wider and in it was the Locket… He turned it over in his hands and opened it. Harry's eyes watered and his mind went fuzzy… _To the Dark Lord, _He thought, then whispered softly:

_"I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intent to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

_you will be mortal once more. R.A.B."_

"What? James! Did you just make a Prophecy – are you a Seer!" Rose reached out to touch Harry's hand, but he jerked away.

"No, No. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Harry whimpered suddenly. "I want to go home, I have to find the last ones… The locket… the cup… the snake… the diary… the ring… Something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's… and Him…" Harry recited to himself.

"Harry Potter." Rose said.

"What!" Harry's head snapped up upon hearing his name. He saw Rose with tears in her eyes.

"My brother, he died at the hands of You-Know-Who… 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' – Its what my parents would whisper to me, they have never let themselves down for what happened."

Ron looked at James (Harry) and saw in his eyes a great sadness, He must have lived a hard live, looks like he's familiar with death… Ron thought to himself.

"I'm sorry." Was all Harry said, "I know what it's like to have family members and close friends die at the hands of Voldemort. – "

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impresses. "Never did I met any one –"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never know you shouldn't." He put on a face of worry and they let it drop, trying for more happy talk.

Soon they were talking about Hogwarts, what it was going to be like, Muggles, and anything magic. They met Hermione again, just like last time. They also ate off the cart when it went by and Harry once again, got the Albus Dumbledore Chocolate Frog Card. He was still Headmaster of Hogwarts.

It was fun for Harry to forget, even if only for a while, that he was The Chosen Boy, or The Boy Who Lived… and that he was only 11 any did not have to worry about "saving to world".

* * *

XxxxxxxxxxX – XxxxxxxxxxX - XxxxxxxxxxX – XxxxxxxxxxX - XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

Before they know it, they had arrived at Hogwarts and the Sorting was about to begin…

(for the whole sorting – go to the book, US version SS, page 113)

As Harry stood in line, he wondered weather he would get Gryffindor again, or if the Hat would know that he was Harry Potter, and not "James Evens"… They waited…

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit one the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of live and put on the Hat. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan when off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Now the second table from the left clapped and Terry joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Many" when to Ravenclaw, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Harry started to worry as "E" came up, then…

"Evens, James!" Harry sighed and when up to the Hat and put it on.

Humm, The Hat said in Harry's mind, Now, you aren't really James Evens are you? No, you are Harry Potter. Harry panicked and tried to through up a barrier to his mind. Stop that will you? It's making my job harder. He slowly let it down, just a little… Now, here we go: Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where to put you?

Harry sighed and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in you head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that, you know that your self – no? Well, if you're sure – you are a true – GRYFFINDOR!

He heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. Harry stood up, shaking a little. Harry turned around just before he left to sit at the Gryffindor table and made eye contact with Dumbledore. He looked at Harry then down at the locket that Harry had put around his neck, a puzzled look on his face…His mind went fuzzy and black then cleared again.

Harry started to turn when a voice called out to him.

"Move it boy, you're holding up the sorting." Snape glared at Harry and suddenly a spark went off in Harry mind and he walked over to the teacher.

"Quite you!" Harry growled and whipped out his wand, pointing it at Snape's throat before any one else had time to do anything.

"I know who and what you are. I know what you did, and what you will do. And I will warn you now, Snape, that unless you want me to show you someone you have not seen in a while, I would keep my mouth shut." Harry turned to the man sitting next to Snape, Quirrell.

"And you, you flaming, ash-ridden, two face!" Harry then lunged and grabbed Quirrell's turban, ripping it off.

There was a sudden high pitched scream, cold and forbidding. And a voice spoke out:

"So, boy. You think you can defeat me? The Dark Lord! Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Harry growled "The locket… the cup… the snake… the diary… the ring… Something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's… and YOU! – Don't think I don't know about your little secret!"

* * *

XxxxxxxxxxX – XxxxxxxxxxX – XxxxxxxxxxX – XxxxxxxxxxX – XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

"The locket… the cup… the snake… the diary… the ring… Something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's… and YOU… "The locket… the cup… the snake… the diary… the ring… Something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's… and You… I'm Dumbledore's man through and through…" Harry whispered to the air. A.N: hehehe – that rimed!

"James? James Evens?" A voice swam to Harry's ears and a face hovered over him.

"NO!" Harry shot up, gasping. He saw Dumbledore and his mind reeled: Dumbledore was dead! "Where am I? Who are you – Imposter!"

"Please calm down, Mr. Evens. You are in the Hospital Wing, at Hogwarts, You collapsed after you were sorted in to Gryffindor."

"What? Oh, I did not talk to Snape?" Harry asked slowly.

"Professor Snape, James, and no, you did not talk to him. Why do you ask, would you like to?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"No, no… It's nothing, nothing. I just need some sleep."

"Yes, why don't you go up to the Gryffindor House and do just that. Every thing will be ok in the morning." Dumbledore showed Harry (James) up to his room. As he walked back to his own office, he went over to the basin of swirling silverly stuff and placed his wand at his own temple. The lowered a shining strand back in to the basin.

_"The locket… the cup… the snake… the diary… the ring… Something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's… and YOU… "The locket… the cup… the snake… the diary… the ring… Something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's… and You…-- I'm Dumbledore's man, through and through…"_

**Like it any more? I followed the book on this chapter, but the train is mostly mine. How do you like it so far. Longer? Nine (9) pages, so I hope your all happy! **

* * *

Anave Lipad – yep, I will be slowing down as soon as they get on the Hogwarts Express. Then it follows the book.

The Female Nerd – im glad you like it, Anywho, so Lilly is spelled Lily? With one 'l'? OH! Thanks!

Adm. Bones – lol! I love writing, but some times I wish it could go faster. I'll try to make the chapter longer, but then the update would be slower… but who knows? Lol!

AngelAriel – did you know my name is Ariel too? Only spelled Airielle, but I go my Aire too.! Yep as said above, I will make the chapter longer. Thanks!

Inuyashalover4ever2 – so you like Inuyasha too? So, here's your update! P.s im glad you like it so far!


	4. DADA and the Hermiones

THE HOLLY NOTE THAT IS ME: "think of the sound when the train car boxes are put together, now put that sound in a middle of a farm land:" clank-clank-clank-clank- clank- SPLAT! -- "BESTY!"

Now lets all do the "Bagel Dance" followed by the "Grape Dance"…

RUN! SHES MAD!

Chapter 4

The next morning Harry woke up in a cold sweat, he had dreamed that he had talked to Snape again, but what had happened last night at the Sorting was just a dream… or hope, Harry could not decide.

A.N: answer to many of the reviews, the "talk" with Snape never happened, Harry passed out after he looked at Dumbledore. This was because he, unknowingly, was putting all his energy in to blocking Dumbledore from his mind, and passed out. When he was unconscious he dreamed that he had the "talk" with Snape. I think it would have been cool, and very Harry-like to just go up and kill Snape, but he is now an 11-year-old and knows that he must be sneaky in his ways… da na, da na, DA na na na na NA! (Think JAWS) and what good would the story be if THAT happened? I mean, where is the suspense! The evilness that is me! HUH! HUH! oh… sorry, got a little carried away, I'll get back to the story…

note#2: Voldie is still "dead", the same thing happened as in the books, only Harry's spinal-cord was snapped in the force of the curse and he died. No one saw the scar."

Harry got up and stretched, looking around and decided to wake Ron up early AN: DA na na na na NA! – oops… and get a heads start on "finding" the classrooms, even though he knew were they all were.

"Ron!" Harry hissed as he tugged at Ron's covers. "Ron! Wake up! We're late!" Harry lied, just to get Ron moving, and it did. Ron gasped and shot out of bed, grabbing his day-clothes and shoving his feet in to his shoes, all the while gibbering to Harry:

"What!-We're-_late_-Aaaahhh! I-_knew_-this-was-going-to-happen!-And-on-the-first-day-too! Geezzz……" Ron said this all very fast and slurred through his shirt that had gotten stuck on his head.

"Clam down, Ron. We're ok, we're early anyway. I just wanted to get you up." Harry laughed as he saw his friend pop his red-head out of the top of the shirt.

"You mean to say, you woke me up and got me all panicked for NOTHING!" Ron gasped at Harry, although he was also grinning.

"Yep, now as your as done, lets go grab some breakfast and find our first class." Harry said, still grinning, as he walked out the door with Ron, still waking up, scrambling at Harry's heels.

XxxxxxxxX After breakfast – First class XxxxxxxxX

Harry and Ron met up with Rose and Hermione after breakfast and, with help from Harry, found the Transfiguration class room.

"Oh my! I can't wait!" Hermione gasped happily to Rose as they took their seats. "This is the class that I have been waiting for all day!" She was shaking slightly as she sped to take out her Parchment Book, quill, and ink.

"Um, Hermione – you haven't taken any classes yet, and this one has not even started." Ron said looking in disgust at the bushy brown haired girl down the row.

"Never you mind." Hermione snapped before sinking into a heated conversation with Rose. Harry laughed and turned his attention to the side door that the teacher would be coming out of any moment now.

He was right. Moments later a tabby cat came trotting out of the doorway and leaped up on to the desk. Some of the students stopped to watch the cat as it started to shuffle through papers on the desk with its nose and paws.

"What?" Hermione looked in puzzlement at the cat. "Is that Prof. McGonagall's cat?"

"No." Harry said smirking "Watch." Harry cleared his voice and leaned behind Rose to hide from view.

"Hello Prof. McGonagall. Is there anything we could do to help you look for? What ever it is you are searching for?" Harry said in a loud voice.

Now the cat had every one's attention as it looked over to the left side of the room were the voice had came from. Then it leaped from the desk to the floor. All the while transforming in to Prof. McGonagall.

People gasped and some started to clap. Hermione had the greatest look of glee on her face and leaned closer to get the Prof's every word.

"Now," McGonagall started to say, her eyes scanning the room. "Who was it that know it was me? – Speak up now."

Harry was leaning back in to his chair and look over at Rose who nudged him in the arm with a look that said plainly –'Go on, say something, or _I_ will.' Harry smiled and nodded.

"I did, Professor." Harry turned to look at McGonagall, who in turn, turned to him.

"Well done, Evens is it?" She said to Harry.

"Yes'm" Harry realized that his move on showing that he knew that it was her, well, was not a smart move.

"How did you recognize me?" She asked her eyes locked on to Harry's.

"Erm… well you…" Harry's mind panicked, he tried to keep calm, but it was proving to be harder then he thought. Suddenly, an idea hit him… "Your glasses!"

McGonagall eyed him. "Yes, what about them?"

Harry was trying not to sound too smug as he said the next. "The cat had markings the same shape of your glasses, Professor."

"Correct." Harry sighed in relief as McGonagall started to the rest of the class. "Pay attention here, Mr. Evens has identified me, now who can tell me what that was? – Oh, and 5 points to Gryffindor."

By the end of class, only Harry, Hermione, and Rose had been able to turn the match in to a needle, but Harry had been able to do it faster. Together they earned Gryffindor a total of 20 points at the end, and were loved by all the Gryffindors, hated by the Slytherins… no dur…

As they made there way DADA, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Rose were all debating what the first DADA class would be like. Harry already knew…

Harry chose a spot by the front, the rest sat down around (or near) him. He settled back and glared at Quirrell the entire time, receiving disapproved looks from Hermione.

"S-so, this is y-your f-first D-defense class, w-welcome." im stopping the stutter now to make typing easier, ok?

"What, do you know about the Dark Arts already? Anyone?" Quirrell asked his little eyes darting around nervously. Harry raised his hand. "Yes, you…" He looked at the seating chart. "Mr. Evens?"

"Yes," Harry's face set and he leaned back in his chair with a look that said plainly 'yah, Dark Arts, what do you want to know Ash-boy? You want to take me on? Hum? I'll take on both you and your other face, I've already done it.' he does NOT say this, only thinks it…

"Yes," Harry said again his voice sounded in a challenge. "I know a lot, some might say too much. The only question is, can _both_ of you handle it?" Harry hoped Quirrell was bright enough to register the "_both"_ part. – He did, and this made Harry squeal in happiness in side, _Oh, a game, fun…_

"Both?" Quirrell looked suddenly worried. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind, if you don't know, then it must be affecting your brain too." Harry smirked, and Hermione looked horrified, he was talking back to a teacher! "What do you want to know?"

Quirrell eyed Harry then said, "How can you become immortal?"

Harry started to laugh, and laugh. "Immortal!" more laughter…. "Immortality… let's see…" Harry sat up straight suddenly with a serious look on his face.

"There are many ways, all part of the Dark Arts except one. You can drink the blood of a Unicorn, but risk a half-life, a cursed life. Of course you could use the Sorcerers' Stone."

Quirrell cocked his head, his eyes narrowed. "Do you know where it is?" He asked slowly.

"Yes…. And no…" Harry frowned then said forcefully "Why?"

Quirrell looked away suddenly. "No reason, go on."

Harry names a few more including Horcruxs. When he mentioned that, Quirrell squealed in pain and a soft hissing could be herd coming from his turban.

"You know about Horcruxs?" Hissed Quirrell

"Yes, a little." Harry glared at him and got up.

"What are you doing? Sit down!" Quirrell, narrowed his eyes and took a step back.

"Did you know – that fear of a name," Harry said in a low hissing voice "Increases fear of the thing itself?"

"What?" Quirrell backed up to his desk.

"Goodbye, Professor, and T-"

"NO!"

"Hermione!" Harry spun around, and stared at the door way, were a 17 year old Hermione stood…


	5. Neville and Harry

"_What?" Quirrell backed up to his desk._

"_Goodbye, Professor, and T-" _

"_NO!" _

"Hermione!" Harry spun around, and stared at the door way, were a 17 year old Hermione stood…

Then she was gone.

"What was that!" The young Hermione shouted, "Was that me?"

Harry raced out the door… leaving a flood of questions and Quirrell behind.

"Hermione! Wait!" Harry raced up to the older girl.

"Is this were you've been the inter time!" Hermione raged

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know." She looked away.

"… How is every one?" Harry finally asked, softy.

"Harry, after you left, there were more killings…" Hermione started walking, and Harry followed.

"What? No. Who died…?" Harry looked like he was about to cry. (still 11 yrs old)

"Harry, Lupin has gone missing, we think Peter killed him."

"NO! NO!" Harry spun around, and fled…

Harry was curled up in a small ball in a corner, crying.

"James?" It was Neville. "Are you ok?"

"No, Neville, I'm not." Harry got up and walk to the side of the walkway.

"James, there's a parent visit going on, do you remember?" Neville asked.

"What? Oh… no…" Harry remembered, it was something that Lily made Dumbledore do…

He look down the way a saw parents filing through, towards them.

"Don't you want to say hi to your parents?" Neville said softly.

"MY PARENTS?" Harry started yelling, and (wowie wowie), got Lily and James Potter's attentions.

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! EVERY ONE I HAVE EVERY CALLED FAMILY ENDS UP DEAD! BETRAYED AND KILLED!" Harry roared " MY LIFE IS CURSED BECAUSE OF IT!"

Harry collapsed on the floor. "Your lucky you have a family Neville."

"IS THAT ALL!" Neville snapped at Harry. "You-Know-Who wants to kill me! He almost killed my parents!"

"Neville, his-name-is-TOM-M-RIDDLE!" Harry stood up, fuming. "I watched my parents die, my godfather be killed by his own sister, my mentor be killed by some one he trusted, but was a spy, AND I just got word that the last person I have ever thought of as "family" was killed by one of his best friends!"

"James…"

"Every one I've gotten close to has died, and now I am walking with the LIVING DEAD!"

"James!"

Harry spun around:

"And my name is not James, its Harry."


	6. Teddy Lupin?

Ok everyone, I have a question to ask:

Do you like how this is going?

Ok, well this is over three years old and I really don't like how it's written, so I have two questions for you PLEASE REVIEW WITH THE NUMBER IF YOU EVER WANT THIS TO CONTINUE!!:

Would you like me too:

1. Keep going the way it is.

2. Keep going after rewriting a chapter or few.

3. Rewrite the whole thing (wont take long, i'm on vaca and like hell and i'm i going out in to that heat!)

3. Rewrite the whole thing but have Teddy Lupin be the one coming back (under a new story I assmue...)

4. Rewrite the whole thing but have one of Harry/Ginny's kids come back.

I lean towards 3 because ever since I read about Teddy and the whole werewolf thing... I have been having dreams about him meeting his father and such...

So... write away!


End file.
